yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Журналист
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Журналист (англ. The Journalist) ― некий журналист, расследовавший убийство в Akademi High School в 1989 году. Он записал серию кассет специально для его дочери, в которых рассказывает о своём прошлом. Кассеты разбросаны по территории школы, но не имOne Question и не «Таинственным препятствием»The obstacle and the tapes. Личность После конца своей карьеры, он трудился неполный рабочий день, а после работы пытался забыться в алкоголе. В одном из баров он встретился с женщиной, которая не знала его по новостям и и не знала о том, что он стал национальным позором. По каким-то причинам, она полюбила его и заботилась о нём с первого дня их встречи. Спустя 6 месяцев они поженились. Спустя ещё неопределённое количество времени, его жена забеременела и умерла во время родов, а их дочь выжила. Он не любил дочь и практически никак не заботился о ней, оставаясь безработным пьяницей. Однако, на момент записи шестой кассеты у него появилась цель ― выследить ту девушку из 1989, и наконец доказать полиции, что она убийца. В девятой кассете он говорит, что он сумел выследить её, и что она никуда не уезжала после тех событий. Он колеблется, спасать ли предположительную жертву, ведь если он спасёт её, он не сможет ничего доказать полиции. В десятой кассете он говорит, что она выследила его, и что он должен бежать из страны. Отношения Риоба Аиши Он ненавидит её, за то что она разрушила его жизнь, и даже спустя столько лет хочет доказать, что она убийца. Риоба, в свою очередь, считает его «препятствием», но по каким-то причинам не убивает его до момента начала игры. В десятой кассете из подвала из диалога между Риобой и её мужем становится ясно, что они улетают в Америку, преследуя журналиста. Дочь журналиста Ему было очень трудно полюбить её, осознавая, что по сути она виновна в смерти его жены. Он ничего не знает о её жизни, о её характере и о том, каким вообще человеком она выросла. Она много времени проводит за компьютером, который купила себе сама, и у неё довольно много денег для её возраста. Иногда она приходит домой в кровавой одежде. Журналист немного опасается её, но всё равно любит. В последней, десятой кассете он напрямую обращается к своей дочери, прося её оставаться в безопасности. Жена Большинство людей знали его лицо, потому что он часто появлялся на телевидении во время разбирательства c Риобой Аиши. Она не знала, кто он такой, когда впервые встретилась с ним. Они встретились в баре. Она как обычно сказала что-то вроде «Отличная ночь, да?» или что-то вроде этого ― и он был поражён тем, что она не узнала его или не пытается избегать его. Она спросила «Почему я должна узнать вас?». Он рассказал ей всё о суде, и о том, как он стал национальным позором. Она молча слушала большую часть его истории. В ту ночь он выпил столько, что в итоге он был слишком пьян, чтобы самому дойти домой, поэтому она вызвала ему такси. Когда такси приехало, он был слишком пьян, чтобы самому залезть внутрь, поэтому она помогла ему в этом. Она волновалась, что он даже не сможет открыть собственную входную дверь, поэтому она села в такси вместе с ним, чтобы быть уверенной, что он точно безопасно добрался до своего дома. Как только она открыла дверь, она увидела, что он живёт в абсолютном убожестве; он вообще не убирался за собой. Она уложила его на кровать и тогда прибралась во всём доме. Когда он проснулся, она уже ушла, но он сразу же понял, что его дом невероятно чист. Он нашёл записку от неё, сообщающую, что она беспокоилась о нём, и хочет увидеть его снова. С этого момента, они продолжили встречаться, и в итоге между ними возникли отношения. Она никогда не заставляла его делать что-то, чего он не хотел, но она всегда очень заботилась о нём и явно чувствовала себя некомфортно, когда он разговаривал с другими женщинами. Она также обычно брала инициативу на себя; она первая начала давать романтические намёки. Также, она первая призналась в своих чувствахQuestions about Journalist Wife for Dev (1/2). Факты * Вероятно, в игре Журналист появится только на десятой неделе в режиме 1980Week 10 in 1980s Mode:. либо в финальной катсценеHe might appear in "1980s Mode" or in a secret Story Mode ending.. * Скорее всего, его настоящее имя никогда не будет упомянуто, разве что если фанаты очень сильно того захотятFour Questions. * YandereDev считает, что семья Сайко, скорее всего, знает о его существовании, но не знают его личноQuestions about the Saikous. * Он взял фамилию своей жены при свадьбе, чтобы сбежать от своего прошлогоSome Questions about Journalist family. * Если бы он был учеником, то он бы скорее всего был бы сыщиком. В любом случае, он учился не в Akademi High SchoolQuestions about the Sleuth Persona. Источники en:The Journalist es:Periodista de:Der Journalist fr:Le journaliste pl:Dziennikarz pt-br:O jornalista zh-tw:新聞記者 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Взрослые Категория:Персонажи режима 1980